connorhorsesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gavriil Dimitriou
|Birth Year = 1983|Birth Month = 7|Birth Day = 6|Birth Place = Filothei, Athens, |Nicknames = |Hobbies = * Art * Motorcycles * Cars * Sports. * He can sing but doesn't tend to enjoy doing it. * He has a secret soft spot for Disney movies, particularly the classics |Nationality = |Citizenship = |Ethnicity = |Religion = Questioning|Home Town = Filothei, Athens, until age 10 then moved around|Residence = Bronx, New York City, New York, | Partner = |Dead = No|Gender = Male|Race = Caucasian|Languages = Greek, Portuguese, French, Spanish, English and some Dutch, Sign language and Italian|Missing = Yes|Disappeared Month = 8|Disappeared Day = 4|Disappeared Year = 1992|Disappeared Place = Filothei, Athens, |Reward = Yes|Reward Amount = 152,324,541.80 ₯ (about $500,000) +|Status = Still considered missing|Sexuality = Homosexual|FT = 6|IN = 2 + 1/2|Precision = 2|Weight Unit = lbs|Weight = 170|Weight Round = 2|Hair Length = Medium to short|Hair Style = Slight curls|Hair Color = Dark brown|Eyes = Brown|Health = Yes|Injuries = * Broke his hip as a child * Broken shoulder * Fractured his knee * Concussion * Broken collarbone |Hospitalized = Multiple hospitalizations for injuries throughout his life|Mental Health = Yes|Undiagnosed Mental Illnesses = * Severe PTSD * Depression |Other Mental Health = Currently untreated|Horse Person = Yes|Discipline = Jumping and Eventing mostly but can ride Dressage|Father = | 1958 | 3 | 29}} Politician|Mother = | 1962 | 10 | 20}} stay at home wife|Siblings = (Born after he left home) * | 1993 | 7 | 2}} Fashion Designer * | 1995 | 2 | 1 }} student and bartender |Friends = | 1992 | 9 | 13}} Olympic groom and exercise rider Best-friend|Ex-lovers = | 1992 | 9 | 13}} Olympic groom and exercise rider Ex-Fiancé|Elementary School = Dropped out after year 3|Other Edu = Has since picked up training on working on cars (mechanic) and working with horses|Status2 = Currently retired|Trainer = |Groom For = |Record = Competed briefly at the 1 and 2 * level with some 3* events usually placing in the top 20|Year of First Competition = 2005|Month of First Competition = 6|Day of First Competition = 20|Other Occup = Yes|Jobs = Has worked as a Mechanic, a tattoo artist, and a prostitute in the past|Month edited = 7|Day edited = 13|Year edited = 2015|Char Model = Dimitris Alexandrou|Partner Birth Year = 1990|Partner Birth Month = 1|Partner Birth Day = 1|Partners Job = Business}} Gallery Riil80.jpg Riil79.jpg Riil78.jpg Riil77.jpg Riil76.jpg Riil75.jpg Riil74.jpg Riil73.jpg Riil72.jpg Riil71.jpg Riil70.jpg Riil69.jpeg Riil68.jpg Riil67.jpg Riil66.jpg Riil65.jpeg Riil64.jpg Riil63.jpg Riil62.jpg Riil61.jpg Riil60.jpg Riil59.jpg Riil58.jpg Riil57.jpg Riil56.jpg Riil55.jpg Riil54.jpg Riil53.jpg Riil52.jpg Riil51.jpg Riil50.jpg Riil49.jpg Riil48.jpg Riil46.jpg Riil45.jpg Riil44.jpg Riil43.jpg Riil42.jpg Riil41.jpg Riil40.jpg Riil39.jpg Riil38.jpg Riil37.jpg Riil36.jpg Riil35.jpg Riil34.jpg Riil33.jpg Riil32.jpg Riil31.jpg Riil30.jpg Riil29.jpg Riil28.jpg Riil27.jpg Riil26.jpg Riil26.jpeg Riil25.jpg Riil25.jpeg Riil24.jpg Riil24.jpeg Riil23.jpg Riil23.jpeg Riil22.jpeg Riil22.jpg Riil21.jpeg Riil20.jpg Riil20.jpeg Riil19.jpg Riil19.jpeg Riil18.jpg Riil18.jpeg Riil17.jpg Riil17.jpeg Riil16.jpg Riil16.jpeg Riil15.jpg Riil15.jpeg Riil14.jpg Riil14.jpeg Riil13.jpg Riil13.jpeg Riil12.jpg Riil12.jpeg Riil11.jpg Riil11.jpeg Riil10.jpg Riil10.jpeg Riil9.jpg Riil9.jpeg Riil8.jpg Riil8.jpeg Riil7.jpg Riil7.jpeg Riil6.jpg RIil6.jpeg Riil5.jpg Riil5.jpeg Riil4.jpg Riil4.jpeg Riil3.jpeg Riil3.jpg Riil2.jpg Riil2.jpeg Riil.jpg Riil.jpeg Riil.gif Some of Riil's tattoos Riil17.jpg Riil18.jpg Riil26.jpeg Riil59.jpg Riil69.jpeg RiilTattoos12.jpg RiilTattoos11.jpg RiilTattoos10.jpg RiilTattoos9.jpg RiilTattoos8.jpg RiilTattoos5.jpg RiilTattoos7.jpg RiilTattoos6.jpg RiilTattoos4.jpg RiilTattoos3.jpg RiilTattoos2.jpg RiilTattoos.jpg